


Runnin Home to You

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: New Beginnings [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: let me know what you thought by leaving a comment. plus do you think Mack punching Alistair in the face was too out of character for Mack, let me know, I like many fans really want to kick the crap out of Alistair Fitz.





	Runnin Home to You

**Runnin home to you**

After Mack woke up from the Framework, he learned of the turmoil Fitz had gone through, he was programmed to be a complete monster. Fitz was fine on the outside but Mack knew that he was torn apart on the inside. When the team was scavenging for anything useful in the ruins of the Playground, he took Fitz aside.

“What’s up Mack?” Fitz asked

“Turbo, drop it already I know you are falling apart.” Mack replied and Fitz’s mask came off.

“I did those horrible things Mack, in the Framework I murdered hundreds of Innocent people.” Fitz replied

“I know, but you cannot let that hold you back, you have to move on.”

“How, how do I do that?”

“You acknowledge that it wasn’t real”

“It’s so hard to do” Fitz said as tears came down his cheeks, Mack embraced him.

“Turbo, no matter what we will always know that you have the biggest heart out of any of us, and nothing will change that.” Mack said sincerely.

“Thanks Mack”

“One more thing Turbo” Mack said as he reached into his pocket getting something Fitz asked him to hold onto 6 months ago, “It’s time you popped the question to her.” he said as he put a diamond ring in his hand.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Fitz said as he went to find Jemma.

He found her in what was left of their shared room. She turned and saw him, and she smiled and he smiled back to her.

“Jemma” Fitz said as he approached her

“What is it Fitz?” Jemma asked

He got down on one knee and presented the ring to her. She gasped

“Jemma Anne Simmons, after everything that has happened, the fall of SHIELD, to Maveth, and the Framework our love for each other has never wavered, I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I know that I want to spend it with you. Will you marry me?” He asked looking into her eyes.

Tears of joy came down her cheeks when she said, “Yes, yes I will” and Fitz put the ring on her finger, got up and hugged her tight.

Cheering came from outside the door. Fitz turned around and saw Coulson, Daisy, May, Mack, Robbie, and Elena, and for a split-second Fitz saw Ward, but he was gone just as fast. The couple laughed as they held hands. Later they boarded the Zephyr leaving the Playground behind for the last time, and going forward to an uncertain, but a hopefully brighter future.

**Epilogue…**

Mack walked up to Alistair Fitz’s door and rang the doorbell. He answered it and said, “What in the bloody hell do you want?” Alistair asked slurring his words.

“I’m Mack, I’m a friend of your son’s” and Mack punched him in the face, “he says hi” and Mack left him there knocked out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought by leaving a comment. plus do you think Mack punching Alistair in the face was too out of character for Mack, let me know, I like many fans really want to kick the crap out of Alistair Fitz.


End file.
